The Twins of Doom
by ShinjuJaganshi
Summary: What happens when Yuki and the gang run into some new girls? Cute, yeah, but chaotic? Heck yeah! And did we mention that Kyo and Yuki aren't changing? PREPARE FOR THE CHAOS! R&R please! Rated for my bad mouth and some violence.
1. Default Chapter

Shinju: You may notice, but I put myself and my friends in a ton of fics. And so, I've  
gone and done it again. Meet the helper of the fic  
Moriko: HIO! hugs random tree  
Shinju: Kay then...  
Yuki: sweatdrop  
Kyo: Stupid treehugger  
Shinju: And now, the special guest of the fic! Momiji!  
Momiji: ShinjuJaganshi doesn't own Fruits Basket or Kyo or Yuki or me. But she does  
own Yukari and Yukiri.

* * *

"Kyo-kun, how was school today?" asked Tohru as the three walked home from school. As usual, Yuki was quiet, Tohru was smiling, and Kyo was angry. A totally normal day, or so they thought. They thought wrong.  
"It was okay. Could have been better." mumbled Kyo. Tohru was a bit, no, really surprised that he didn't complain or make a smart remark. They neared the bus stop.  
"Miss Honda, we need to take the bus today to Shigure's, remember?" said Yuki, causing Tobru to nod and smile harder. They sat down on the bench, waiting. Really there was no reason to take the bus, Shigure just wanted them to. Soon, two girls wearing casual clothes, something rare to see on a school day, walked by and stood in front of them. The girls were totally identical, there could be no doubt that they were twins. They had the same red brown hair, and the same eyes. Or so it appeared. On closer inspection, one could see that one had one black eye and one green eye, while the other had one black eye and one gray eye. One had her hair cut short, with one long braid down the front, while the other had her hair in a long, thick ponytail. They both wore a strange kind of tooth on a necklace. The one with the ponytail wore a loose purple shirt with sleeves that only reached the middle of her arms, and baggy brown pants with pink straps that dangled from rings in the front and hooked onto her back pockets. She also wore plain

white sneakers. The girl with the braid wore a cream colored shirt that had two red straps that made an X across her chest and hooked over the shoulders. The sleeves were almost longer then her arms, and the same red color was around them and the bottom of the shirt. She wore tight, gymnast style black capri's, flip-flops, and a blue and pink beaded bracelet around her ankle. As soon as they stopped moving, they started arguing loudly. Well, the one with the ponytail was loud. The other one looked scared.  
"We can't be having BOYS over Yukari!" snapped the ponytail girl. Yukari looked nervous.  
"But Yukiri, we need them over for our project, or else we'll fail!" said Yukari, edging backwards. The three bystanders followed the action silently.  
"Then we will fail magnificently!" said Yukiri dramatically. But after seeing that Yukari looked like she was about to cry, she stopped dead in what she was about to say. Instead, she whirled around to the three watchers.  
"And what are you looking at? You creepy people! I bet you just LOVE watching sisters fighting, I'll bet that it's your bloody HOBBY!" shrieked Yukiri, in a tone that could have made the largest army of evil and heartless murderers stop dead in their tracks and be ashamed of themselves.  
Needless to say, this tone did not affect Kyo.  
"You're just mad because YOU made her sad, AREN'T you. . .wimp?" taunted Kyo, glaring full force at Yukiri. They locked Satanic Glare for Satanic Glare, waiting for the other to give way under the pressure. Tobru and Yuki watched, amused, but Yukari seemed to be worried. Soon, they were both increasing the pressure of the glares, until the Satanic Glare became the Super Ultra Mega Evil Satanic Glare of DOOM. Nothing happened.  
"I wonder how long they'll keep this up?" wondered Yuki.  
"I hope nobody gets hurt." chimed Tohru and Yukari at the same time. They looked at each other and grinned. Then, as though she had remembered something, Yukari looked down again.  
"So, you want a fight huh?" snarled Kyo, internally grinning at how he could beat this girl, and then Yuki (read: be completely annihilated by Yuki. . . again)  
"Suits me.. .baka." grinned Yukiri. Kyo clenched his fists at that remark.

"Yukiri! We just got settled in! I don't wanna move! Please don't be stupid and get in another fight!" begged Yukari, running at her twin. Yukiri seemed to pause, then shook her head.  
"Don't worry! I'll barely have to touch this loser! He looks really weak!" laughed Yukiri. Yukari didn't look at all convinced, but moved further back. Yukiri took a step towards Kyo.  
"Ready to lose?" she laughed. Kyo shook in fury. She took another step.. .and tripped...  
Onto Yuki.  
Tobru winced and shut her eyes, Kyo just looked away. But as he did so, he could see Yukari looking absolutely mortified. He wondered why. Then, he turned back, ready for the screams of shock and horror. He blinked once, then twice, and then rubbed his eyes to make sure it wasn't a trick. Tobru looked on in shock and confusion. Yukari just stared.  
Why you ask? Why are they confused? Because my dear readers...  
Nothing. . . happened.  
That's right. No POOF, no smoke, no terrified girl screaming her head off because Yuki had turned into a rat. No rat even.  
Like I said, not a normal day at all.  
Yukiri, who was sprawled across Yuki's lap, winced and slowly looked up, to see Yuki's confused face looking back at her. She looked at her hand, then at him again. Then she hugged him tightly.  
Let's take a peek in Yuki's mind shall we?  
_What...what is going on? This girl... is hugging me, andl'm...still...human. What the heck is going on here? Is she part of the Zodiac? She's obviously female...oh no, don't go down that path...she is hot though...no! Snap out of it me! Okay, so she's a girl, not a cross dresser, so that must be _**_it. _**_But why haven _**_t _**_I met her yet? I know all the members of the Zodiac, so what is she? A really hot girl.., no!  
_Right then. Back to the current situation...  
Yukiri pulled back, sinking back onto Yuki's lap, appearing to be thinking for a minute. Then, she leapt up and pointed at Yuki, her finger trembling, her face furious.

She had, **_it _**seemed, figured out the ultimate reason that nothing had happened. She opened her mouth to give her highly logical answer.  
"CROSS DRESSER!"

* * *

Shinju: HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Moriko: poor Yuki.  
Shinju: Now, whoever can guess who Moriko is and who I am in this story, get the third  
chapter early!  
Moriko: YAY! 


	2. The Great Shigure Chase

Shinju: Alrighty! 2nd chapter! NOW SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE MORIKO!  
Moriko: ShinjuJaganshi doesn't own Fruits Basket, but she does own Yukiri and Yukari.

* * *

"CROSS DRESSER!" she shrieked, pointing her trembling finger at him like a gun. 

This slightly unexpected (but reasonably accurate in another dimension) outburst caused several reactions.

Tohru fainted.

Yuki blinked in astonishment and something bordering on amusement.

Yukari put her head in her hands.

And Kyo burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?" asked Yuki in a, 'you better not be thinking what I think you're thinking' tone of voice.

Kyo shook his head, still laughing at the mental picture he now had. Yuki made a mental note to kill him. Later.

Suddenly, a wave of realization hit the two boys squarely in the face like a ton of bricks.

"TOHRU!"

"MISS HONDA!"

Yukari blinked at the frozen boys, then returned to her task of caring for the fallen brunette. After all, she had to make it up to these people for Yukiri's mistake.

"DAMN FREAKS!" shouted Yukiri, storming over to her sister. Yukari had enough sense and experience with Yukiri to put Tohru down before Yukiri grabbed her arm.

"B-b-but Yukiri, we shouldn't…I mean…what if they are…?" protested Yukari weakly, trying to pull away. Yukiri didn't let go. Instead, she continued down the opposite path from the other three.

"Oops! Sorry 'bout that!"

The idiotic man didn't even look back at the girl he had run into. So of course, he wouldn't have noticed the death glare her sister was sending him, or the shocked looks of the other three students.

And he certainly didn't notice the large cloud of pink smoke that was the visual equivalent of the word, "poof!"

"DAMN IT!" screamed Yukiri at the sky. She wasn't exactly religious, far from it, but she really, really needed someone to blame this whole mess on. And God was her first choice.

Yuki just stared, not entirely sure what to think of the whole…thing.

Kyo was trying to figure out exactly what the hell was going on. And failing beautifully.

But of course, Tohru, being the lovable idiot that she is, ran over to see what animal the girl was. It didn't matter to her that there were now _14_ animals in the Zodiac. She just wanted to help.

But it appeared that the baby wolf in front of her had other ideas.

The tiny thing scampered around behind a bush, clearly embarrassed.

"Yukari-san, please come out! We know about the Zodiac secret. We won't hurt you!" begged Tohru.

A little white wolf head poked out from behind a bush.

"You know?" whispered the little wolf timidly, "You won't call us monsters?"

Tohru gave that gentle smile that she was famous for. "Of course not!"

A poof of smoke filled the area behind the bushes, and a pale arm stuck out. Yukiri already had the clothes ready. Then she turned to the group.

"I'm Yukiri Sohma and that's Yukari Sohma. We're the year of the wolf." She stated. It wasn't really an introduction, because she had no respect in her voice, only irritation.

"Yuki Sohma. Year of the Rat." Said Yuki shortly. This girl…didn't exactly frighten him…aw, what the hell. She was like a loose cannon. Unpredictable and wild. She was scary.

"Kyo Sohma. Year of the Cat." Snarled Kyo, after much begging from Tohru that mainly consisted of her protesting that Kyo-kun and Yukiri-san should be polite to each other, because violence wasn't _nice_.

He expected her reaction to be one of revulsion, of hatred.

Instead, she smiled.

"You might not be so bad after all."

Tohru chose this moment (because as we all know, Tohru had impeccable timing) to jump in.

"You should come over our house Yukiri-san! I'm sure you and Shigure-san will be great friends!" said Tohru, smiling sweetly.

A loud crash sounded from the bush as a fully dressed Yukari tripped over it. Almost without thinking, Kyo held out his hand. Yukari stared at it, blushing, before she gently put her hand in his.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Yuki chose to ignore this rather fluffy scene, instead choosing to make sure Yukiri wasn't going to try and kill someone.

Her left eye was twitching slightly.

"Sh…Shigure-san you say..." she whispered thoughtfully. Tohru, oblivious to the demonic aura surrounding the other girl, smiled even harder and nodded.

"That sounds lovely…" agreed Yukiri, her voice sounding strained.

Yukari whimpered.

* * *

Shigure sat at the table, reading. He basked in the realm of calmness that was his home. Of course, Shigure enjoyed the daily entertainment that was the children, but every now and then, he needed peace. 

There was a knocking at the door.

"Coming!" he called cheerfully. Probably just the food he'd ordered. Or Hatori. Or Aaya looking for Yuki. It might even be Mit-chan coming for his manuscript.

Shigure pulled open the door.

"And what can I do for you?" he asked the young woman standing at the door happily. Such a pretty young lady! And a high school girl too!

"Yes…" the whisper sent chills up and down his spine, "You can die a slow, painful death at my hands!"

Shigure blanched as the young girl pulled out a pocket knife. He didn't know what was going on here, but instincts were telling him to get the hell away.

Then, enlightenment hit him.

"Oh…_shit_!" he gasped, sprinting madly up the stairs, Yukiri (because, of course, only our beloved Yukiri can be so charming) close behind him.

"GET BACK HERE AND DIE! DIE YOU STUPID DOG! DIE, DIE, DIE!"

"AHHH!"

"I'VE GOT YOU NOW! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

CRASH!

"DAMN IT! GET BACK HERE AND DIE YOU DAMN DOG! FOR 16 MISRABLE YEARS I'VE SUFFERED BECAUSE OF YOU! AND NOW IT ALL ENDS HERE! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

SPLASH!

"ARGH! I HATE WATER! DIE YOU BASTARD! SUFFER!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

CRASH!

"THERE'S NOWHERE LEFT TO RUN YOU COWARD! NOW GET BACK HERE AND DIE LIKE A MAN!"

"I'M A DOG!"

"I HATE YOU!"

THUNK!

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! I'VE GOT YOU NOW!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

CRASH!

"DAMN YOU AND YOUR FUCKING BOOKSHELVES FULL OF STUPID BOOKS! DIE, DIE, DIE!"

During this…event, Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, and Yukari were standing at the foot of the stairs, surveying the damage done to the first floor.

"Nee-chan's really mad this time…" whispered Yukari. When she looked over at Yuki though, there was no expression.

Let's look inside Yuki's head again.

_I'm so glad that she isn't pissed off at me. Thank God it isn't me. I hope she gets rid of all her anger because I'm now officially freaked out._

Back to reality…

Tohru looked at Kyo.

An evil smile covered the Cat's face.

"Oh he's had this coming to him for _years_," said Kyo happily, "This is just what he deserves."

It seemed to Tohru that for Kyo-kun, Christmas had come early. And with lots and lots of candy.

* * *

Shinju: BWAHAHAHAHA! I call it, the Great Shigure Chase!

Moriko: Review! It's good for the soul!


End file.
